


Accepting Breakfast

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-08
Updated: 2009-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1940613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco chooses his breakfast carefully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accepting Breakfast

**Title:** Accepting Breakfast  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Summary:** Draco chooses his breakfast carefully.  
 **Word Count:** 165  
 **Genre:** Humor, romance  
 **Warnings:** None that I am aware of.  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/) 's Christmas prompt: Mince pie and for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/profile)[**slythindor100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/) 's Advent prompt: Hot Chocolate.  
 **Beta:** [](http://leela-cat.insanejournal.com/profile)[**leela_cat**](http://leela-cat.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Accepting Breakfast

~

Draco stretched, smiling as he smelled something delicious. Opening his eyes, the first thing he saw was a half-naked Harry holding a mug of cocoa. Draco’s mouth watered, for more reasons than one.

“You up for breakfast?” Harry asked.

Nodding, Draco sat up and accepted the mug. “Mmm.”

“I’m afraid I wasn’t prepared to make someone breakfast,” Harry continued. “But I do have some mincemeat pies.” He levitated a tray towards the bed.

Draco took another sip of his cocoa while he considered what to do. The sex had been fabulous. Harry had played his body like a master, Draco’s nerves were still thrumming with pleasure. But he hated mincemeat. _Then again, he_ is _feeding me breakfast._

Course decided, Draco set his mug down. “Love them,” he lied, reaching for one, and, shifting, he made room for Harry to join him in bed. After all, he would definitely need _something_ to get the taste of mincemeat out of his mouth.

~ 


End file.
